Identitiy Crisis
by DarkFlame8
Summary: During a brand new type of tounament Hiei gets transformed into a full Korime gender included! What will he do? is it permenent? Of coarse! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Identity Crisis Prologue: A new type of tournament!  
  
NOTE: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! If I did I would burn all characters except hiei and Yusuke and make the show about just them! Do you see why i don't own it? ~DarkFlame~  
  
Enter Yusukey's school:  
  
"Go to school and you get harassed. So much for learning." Yusuke mumbled. "Damn! Sense the Makai tournament there has been nothing to do. sigh" As Yusuke put it there has been absolutly nothing to do in Ningenkai, until wonderful news came from Koenma. All of a sudden, out of no ware................ " Yusuke! Yusuke!! Guess what!!!" Botan yelled as she appered next to him after riding at the speed of light on her oar. Anoyed. "What is it Botan?" yusuke asked. "Ooooooh, you can't guess???" Botan said. "No Botan! I can't!" He shouted. "Ooooo touchy arrant we?" she taunted. "SHUT UP!" "Okay! Don't have a hart attach." "Just spit it out." He said. " O.K. now, Koenma said there was a new type of tournament in the demon world. The only problem is that only Kuwabara and Hiei can enter." "What!! Why!!!" Yusuke shouted, annoyed. " Well umm, it's only for people with swords." She said meekly. "That's bull shit Botan!!!" "Hey Uremeshey! That's no way to talk to a lady!!" Kuwabara said, walking down the street with Yukina. "Botan, what did you say about Hiei and Kuzama?" Yukina asked. "Oh, she said that Kuwabara and Hiei are going to attend a tournament that dose not include Kurama and me." "Oh Yusuke, it dose include you and Kurama, your just not of any importance." Botan said trying to be reassuring. "Oh thanks Botan." Yusukey said sarcastically. "We should tell Kurama and the shrimp." Kuwabara said materafactly." "No we wont. I already told Kurama and he's on his way to tell Hiei." Botan said proudly.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~```````````*********#####$$$$$@@@@  
  
Enter The Park:  
  
'"Hey Hiei! Guess what!!!" (Readers: Damn! Are we really gona start this again?!?") Kurama yelled up into the tree in which Hiei was perched. "What do you want Kurama?" Hiei said sleepily. (Readers: Yay!! thank god.) "You and Kuwabara have been invited to a Demon world tournament Just for people who are swordsmen." Kurama said excitedly. "Hn." Was Hiei's only response; though their was a little eagerness behind his words. " Were all going tomorrow. be ready by two thirty." Kurama instructed. " Hn, fine." You don't really need me to tell you who said that do you???  
  
End!@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@!  
  
Hey! This is totally my first attempt at an action/ adventure and i really need you to review. Don't read this and not review!! I know this was short but it was only the prologue. thanks for reading!! i really appreciate it.  
  
~DarkFlame8~  
Did I do better in spelling!!! 


	2. Fight!

Identity Crisis By: DarkFlame8  
Disclaimer: (in all black, with a ski mask. Hiei under left arm) "i am a law abiding citizen! I didn't need to steel Hiei for this fic. Just borrowing him, really!" NO FLAMES! Please my day was Hellish enough all ready!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of weeks went by. Hiei and Kuwabara where done training. Yusuke really wasn't looking forward to just sitting in the sidelines. Little did he know, he would play a tremendous role in the approaching events.  
  
________________________________  
  
* At the Steel Tournament*  
  
Yusuke shifted in his seat. "This is the first, and the only time Yusuke Urameshi will ever sit in the audience!" He grumbled. Demons next to him stared uncomfortably. He only glared.  
  
"And now Demons and pitiful humans, we start this new tournament with Hiei and Leon! Let the battle commence!" Koto announced excitedly. It seemed the whole crowd seemed to move forward. It was impossible not to be excited, this promised to be a good match.  
  
Leon was the first to break the silence. "Hiei I have been doing some research on you recently. It seems you are in fact the forbidden child of the Korime race." He paused dramatically. "I have doused my blade that is sure to have quite an effect on you."  
  
As usual Hiei responded with his normal "Hn." (How climactic....) "You don't seem to be phased in the least." leon pressed on, trying to make the small fire apparition fretful.  
  
"You wont be so calm when your sister realizes who you are." Hiei tensed visibly. "See, its working already." Leon provoked. Hiei growled softly.  
  
******************************************  
  
The fight raged on for nearly an hour. They where booth exhausted from avoiding so many breakneck attacks. Finally they where booth struck. Leon had been run straight through. Hiei escaped with a slash across his chest, though that was all it took.  
  
Leon's final words where. "Illustrious fight, though I can't really say you won in the long run." Hiei took his final statement to heart. He could sense changes arousing in his body.  
  
Right before he could escape the ring he fainted. His friends came rushing. Concerned looks plastered on their faces. he was taken to the small medical center in the stadium. That's where the changes started occurring.  
  
______________________________  
  
*In The M. center*  
  
Hiei was fast asleep on a cot. A young nurse was tending to his wounds. It was a while before she checked on his serious wounds. But when she did...."AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan rushed into the small room. The nurse stuttering and pointing to Hiei's chest. As we Know Hiei was first struck on his chest. The poison reacted there first.  
  
Instead of his muscular flat chest he had the one of a young woman! Botan fainted as well as Kurama. All The nurse, Yusuke, and Kuwabara could do was stair. Kuwabara now had a bloody nose.  
  
Yusuke was the first to recover. "Put HIS shirt down!" "What the hell is going on? This must be the effect of that poison!" Kuwabara suggested. The nurse piped up. "Look! His err Her hair is just the opposite as before! And it's growing." In a few seconds it was longer than Kurama's hair.  
  
Sad to say it but, that was all Kuwabara could take. He also collapsed on the floor. Yusuke and the nurse seemed to be the only survivors. After a half an hour Hiei was definitely not a male. SHE was actually quite pretty.  
  
She certainly couldn't participate in any upcoming battles in her current condition. Her hair was now greenish-blue with a black star burst. It was slightly lighter on the edges. Like I said she was gorgeous. Yusuke would have fallen for her immediately, but he was a bit to shocked.  
  
The nurse quickly started to wake the victims of this surprise. Then Hiei woke up. Not looking to worried. Also she wasn't really in pain. The only thing was she still thought she was a he. And no one wanted to be the one to tell her.  
  
"Botan, this is your job." Yusuke said. "No way this is Kuwabara's job." She said shakily. "Fine the great Kuzama Kuwabara will be brave and explain it to him er her." Said Kuwabara bravely. "SPIT IT OUT BAKA!" yelled Hiei in a very high pitched voice. "Does that have something to do with what you where talking about?" Hiei guessed. Every one nodded their heads.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama spoke up "May I suggest you look in this mirror." Hiei shakily took the mirror and peered inside. She didn't like what she saw. Now strange feelings flooded into Hiei's head. She realized she was a she and that she was no longer a fire apparition.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
